back in the saddle again
by henry himmler
Summary: gary and raul go for one last big haul, there long lost friend the courier joins them along with a few oddball characters


Back in the saddle again.

By henry Himmler

Gary turned off his pipboy 3000 as he crawled up the quarry ledge. There were deathclaws below, he didn't want them to know he was there until it was too late. Raul was right behind him, his 44 in hand. As gary came to the top he saw what he was looking for it was a large walkway to high up for a deathclaw to reach. He pointed to it so raul would know. As he got settled in on its edge, he dropped a frag grenade into the deathclaw pack below. The beasts scattered, here was the one he was after it was the alpha deathclaw, and it had a 20000 cap bounty on its head. He drew his antimaterial rifle and aimed for its head. The beasts head was gone moments later, gary smiled well raul he said, we finally got enough money to make our plan a success. After travelling the wastes for three days shooting a cazadore and many legionaires. They made it to the lucky 13 casino and were paid my mr. house. As they stepped outside the casino raul said so what is our plan boss, whats our one last big gig. Gary said well I have a map back at the bunker. It has two locations on it for two vaults so old they were ancient before the war. This map is written in german, and I know these vaults have not been discovered were going to salvage them, make us a new home for us and chosen people to live in safety. Now according to this there is one in point lookout ive heard of that place. Its too swampy for the vault to have survived. So I say we go for this vault right here its closer anyway. Now were gonna have to be quit but I have a plan, you see raul before I met you I salvaged two motorcylces and hid them in a bunker at the boomers air force base that is were we will start our journey. The supplies are all set, the bikes ready I say we go for it what do you think. Raul said sir I think it's a crazy shot but then again its worth the risk, just one thing how do we get into these vaults? Gary said easy I have a code all we need are uniforms from that time, those are found in most any museam we will get those along the way. The walk from new vegas to the boomers air base wasn't but a few hours raul and gary chatted some more, along the way gary saw a beast in the distance. Raul said sir stand back ill kill this deathclaw. Gary looked at him and said no its just a wee babe I think I want to raise it ever since rex died back in the sierra madre saving our hides we need a new pet. Gary pulled a piece of gecko meat from his pack and said here lil fella you hungry the baby deathclaw came running up for the meat. Gary laughed as it stopped and looked at him, as he handed it the meat. It stood there eating as gary said hey lil fella you want to come with us. The little deathclaw followed them like a puppy. Gary laughed and said the boomers will never believe this. Just as it was getting dark they walked up to the gates of the air pearl was waiting and said I should have known gary only you would have the balls to keep a deathclaw as a pet oh and its nice to see you again opened the gates, and let them in. one of the boomer mechanics came up and said gary your vehicles are almost ready for travel. But you still need to use the flight simulator before you ever attempt to fly that b-52. Raul looked at him and said fly? Gary said yeah down round nipton I found it crashed in the desert. It was salvalgeable so I had the boomers haul it up here and fix it were gonna fly most of the way. Then drive a army truck they have for as far as it will make it. From there were on bikes. Raul said sir that's an amazing plan. So which weapons are you taking on this trip with you ? gary said heres a list of supplies handing it to raul give that to mother pearl so the boomers can load the plane

1 chainsaw

2 automatic rifles

60 c-4 packets

2 detonators

1 sniper rifle

1 mini gun

1 police baton

2 44 pistols

2 hunting revolvers

280 cans of cram

Years worth of food

And spare vehicle parts

Raul laughed and said sounds like you plan on staying. Gary laughed and said if this plane only makes it one way I will. Gary ran to the flight hanger, raul thought the boss had better learn quick. I don't want to be around when whoever gets wind of this trip gets here. Its was dark by now, raul walked to the mess hall. But was tackled to the ground by a girl in a vault 13 jumpsuit. He said who the hell are you? She said names alice I hear you guys are going to find a lost vault I want in on it, I got kicked out of vault 13 5 years ago and I want to find a new home. Raul said unless you can fly a plane then your shit outta luck lil lady. Alice laughed and said ive used the flight simulator we had back in the vault loads of times. Raul laughed and said well I aint the boss but welcome aboard lets get you some new clothes those will stick out like a sore thumb, he went over to the hangers and dug around in the lockers outside. Here we go he said as he pulled out an old leather pilots jacket some sunglasses and a pair of bluejeans. He threw them to her, and said those will be a lot better for you. Now go tell the boomers I want 3 rebreathers, a couple of space suits and one biohazard suit. She looked at him and said why. He said ive been making invetions for years im gonna build us some suits that will survive underwater and also through the most deadly radiation. She looked at him and said damn for mercenaries I thought you guys would be dumber, im impressed. Raul laughed and said we aint mercs, the boss just wanted to avenge the attack on his old friend the courier. She looked at him and said what happened to the courier I thought he was just a ledgend. Raul said nobody knows I used to run with him til one day he disappeared me and the boss decided to team up after that. Now lets go to the plane were gonna need to sleep before this trip starts. Raul thought he might have closed his eyes for ten minutes when he heard the snarl of a plane engine. He thought were taking off already wait we aint running. He grabbed his pistol and ran outside a plane was coming in for a landing, it was as old as the plane they were In but it was smaller, as it landed raul new the logo on the side it was the courier, he had returned. The boomers came over, opening the hatch the courier stepped out he was dressed in ncr ranger armor except his was pure grey and the helmet was diferent. He had a chainsaw strapped to one thigh and a sawn off shotgun on his hip. On his back was what he always called his little friend an m-1 garand. He walked up and said hello raul its nice to see you again. Im joining you on this trip its to dangerous for just three people hellits still dangerous with four. Now I already got ahold of gary on my planes radio he added supplies for me too. Gary came down the runway and said you guys its time, lil lady can you fly the monster. Alice smiled and said with pleasure. The courier stepped inside and crawled down the hatch to the tail guns. Raul got into the top guns seat and gary and alice sat down in the front. The old b-52 rattled to life as it sped up down the runway. Raul kept saying boss this deathtrap is gonna shake apart pull up. Gary laughed as it took flight. The courier was laughing over the intercom and said I nuked that place. Everyone looked down there was a giant crater glowing in the dark. Raul said nice one, next time save it for the enclave or something. The plane was working fine, alice checked the fuel. It was fine suddenly garys pip boy started to beep. Oh shit he yelled put on the suits theres a radiation cloud up ahead. Everyone but the courier was wearing a goofy get up when it was all done the courier stood there silent and not moving, raul said hey man you still alive in that tin can. The courier finally said yeah. This suits indestructible nearly, I did some tinkering on it. Alice yelled over the intercom hey we got a bogey 5 miles out get ready. Raul aimed his gun intime to see a newer faster fighter plane shot his turret. The blast threw raul back into the plane. Shit the courier yelled as he fired upon the littler plane. Suddenly they heard a voice on the radio, it wasn't familiar. It was saying this is the lonewander of vault one oh one do you read me if you are not enclave I mean you no harm the land you are on is the new Texan empire be advised. You must land now or you will be shot down. Alice said what can I do we got no choice she pushed the stick foreward and the plane dropped. As she landed on the highway below the other plane followed. He was out of his plane far faster than the b 52 could lower its hatch. He walked up the ramp and said whats your name the courier answerd with im courier 6 what the hell do you want. Vault boy? The other guy gulped and said ill leave you guys alone sorry about your plane. Alice fired up the plane and took off, it was getting to be daylight. Everyone else was asleep, when an alarm went off engine 3 was shutting woke up gary and raul. Gary said raul don't old army trucks come with a parachute attached to the frame for just such and emergency. Raul said yeah boss. Gary yelled into the intercom everyone load everything into the truck and get ready for a bumpy ride. He told alice don't lock up the sticks until at least one more engine fails. By the time he got back to the cargo hold everyone except alice was in the truck she yelled into the intercome engine four is offline unlatch the truck. The plane lurched to its left side getting ready to barrel roll. Alice came running in and jumped in the back as it started to roll. The courier turned off the brake and the old truck rolled out of the plane. The truck headed straight for the ground below. Raul pulled a bright read knob on the dashboard and the parachute deployed. There was a cloud of dust as the truck slowly landed on solid earth. He started up the truckand drove due east. Raul asked were is this vault at from here gary check his pipboy and said about three hundred miles. They followed the main pavement, it was the easiest route. He saw a sign reading confederacy states of America . and thought what the hell, we must be in the south some where and laughed. After driving for several hours and top speed the courier pulled off into a little town. The sign at one point had read viola now it vla. The town looked deserted but everyone knew better than that, the courier slowed down to a crawl and the old truck started to smoke and started knocking. Shit gary yelled I thought boomers were supposed to be good mechanics. Raul said boss theres only so much one can do to a 500 year old truck. Now I see something interesting right over there. Raul pointed across the road. There was a beaten up but still complete Packard steel pelican. Raul laughed and said I thought Packard armored cars were all gone by now. Gary cracked a grin and said if that old dinosaur will run I say we take it. The courier and alice started to unload the truck, as gary and raul walked to the old Packard. Raul popped the hood and said the reactor looks fine the tires are okay boss crank the key over. Gary turned the key and the old car hummed to life. Raul hopped in and they drove foreward. It hit the ditch and bumped back into the highway. Raul turned on the old radio mounted into the dash he heard a voice.

Grunt- commander skidmore this is private allman vla is clear of raiders.

Commander- well from my edge of town I see four people just pulled up in an army truck go see what they want I pray it aint another enclave party.

Grunt yes sir.

An old motorcycle came from around a building a young soldier was on the seat it had confederate flags all over the bike and his uniform was grey. He pulled over and said may I help you people. Gary said yes were on our way to clico roc do you know where that is. The young soldier said yes I do I grew up there tell you what today is my last day of enlistment wait and ill show you the way. Gary said that would be much appreciated oh can we dig around for some supplies we had a plane crash a few days ago lost most of ours. The soldier said I don't see nothing wrong with it just remember this a house with a locked door means its not lived in so good luck. Gary said thanks ill see you here at dark. Raul and the courier unloaded the bikes. Gary said raul you and alice wait here we will be back soon. Raul said sure thing boss. The courier and gary hopped on there bikes and rode off. After several hours of searching. Gary found a house on main street. It was locked, he laughed as he kicked the door in the courier was right behind him. He said hey dude go get any food im going to look for ammo and walked down the hallway the first door on the right he opened. The room was once a bedroom. There was a tube in the corner about 7 foot tall glowing with a erie blue light. On the walls hung old flags the gun rack held a coulple of rifles and a shotgun. Gary pulled a lever hopping it was the light switch, the room lit up then he heard a hiss. The tube behind him was opening, and out stepped a man with a gun in his hand. The man opened his eyes and said sieg hile. What has became of the world. Gary said it died in nuclear fire 500 years ago. The guy looked at him and said are you serious ive been frozen for 500 years. gary said im afraid so, listen do you have any gear you can spare. The man said my names hierich and yeah hold on. Hienrich walked to the closet and said, before this war I was a builder I built a vault nearby the year was 1943. So that means my plan to hide until the future did all pan out. Oh well I guess you guys would like to see the vault. Im going to warn you it may very well be populated. Hienrich went on to explain, that in the event of a nuclear war people he had pre chosen would hide in the vault and bring back the german third riech after it was all over. Gary looked at him and said let me get this straight it may be full of Nazis that may or may not have been developing newer improved weapons over 500 years, and that you were one of the top dogs.


End file.
